villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brokenstar
Brokenstar was a villian in the Erin Hunter's Warriors book series. Yellowfang's Secret Yellowfang, a devoted ShadowClan medicine cat, gives birth to three kittens. One of her two daughters died very shortly after birth, as one was stillborn. However, one kitten did survive. A genetic problem causes her one remaining kit to have an upward bend in his tail. Yellowfang calls him Brokenkit, not because of his tail, but because of her sorrow over her deceased daughters. She takes him outside, and when Brokenkit is able to see and hear, he attempts to play with the other kits, Deerkit, Runningkit, and Tanglekit, but they bully him and call him, badger stinky, kittypet and a rogue, which are insults to warriors and cats of other ranks. Bluestar's Prophecy Brokenpaw is mentioned as a new ShadowClan apprentice at the gathering by Leopardfoot, a Thunderclan warrior. She also says that he got in a fight with two RiverClan apprentices, breaking a truce until Oakheart, a Riverclan warrior brakes it up. Raggedstar, Brokenpaw's father was said to be furious. Into the Wild Brokenstar is first seen at Firepaw's first gathering. The first thing that Firepaw and greypaw notice is that is ShadowClan apprentices are very small, which is later revealed that Brokenstar trains them at only three moons when they are supposed to be six moons old to start training. When the gathering begins he says that he needs more food and water and territory for starving kits and he says that WindClan failed to understand and that he had to drive them out so that he and his clan could have their territory. Crookedstar (The leader of RiverClan) says that he will share his territory with ShadowClan, but Bluestar (Leader of ThunderClan) says that she will think about it. Near the end of the gathering he mentions Yellowfang and that he exiled her and that she tried to murder kits, it is later revealed that he killed the kits, he tells the clans not to take Yellowfang in. Brokenstar later sends Clawface (A ShadowClan warrior) to kidnap Frostfur's kits and when he does he kills Spottedleaf and ThunderClan suspects Yellowfang of the murder because she leaves ThunderClan to go save the kits to prove her loyalty to ThunderClan. Yellowfang later raids ShadowClan with Firepaw, Greypaw, a ThunderClan patrol, and some ShadowClan elders. They win the battle and drive Brokenstar and his allies out of ShadowClan. Fire and Ice After being driven out of Shadowclan, Brokenstar and his team of rogues decide to raid the Thundercland camp. They attack with Fireheart being the only warrior there. Later, one of his teamates is killed and the rest of the rogues are driven out of camp, and Yellowfang, Brokenstar's mother, blinds him. Then, Brokenstar is taken into custody as a prisoner of Thunderclan Forest of Secrets Brokenstar, know called Brokentail, is still a prisoner of Thunderclan, but he seems to get along with Tigerclaw very well, because every night, Fireheart catches them talking to each other as if they were friends. Then, the other clans find out that Brokentail is still alive, and Windclan and Shadowclan launch an attack on Thundercland to kill Brokentail, but Thunderclan fights back, saving Brokentail's life. Later, Brokentail's old team of rogues attack the camp, and Brokentail attacks the cats guarding him and Tigerclaw aids the rogues in the attack. Yellowfang then feeds Brokentail deathberries and kills him, and all the rogues retreat and Tigerclaw is exiled from Thunderclan. The Rise of Scourge Sunset The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans Category:Animals Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Old Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Related to Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers